


Snape's Incarceration

by SeraV



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Good Severus Snape, Hurt Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraV/pseuds/SeraV
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape survives and despite providing memories to prove his allegiance he is still sent to Azkaban to serve out time for crimes committed in Voldemort's name. However not everyone agrees to the decision and takes it upon themselves to right a wrong.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything, I posted this story before a couple of years ago under a different username ‘Intrigue19’ unedited and unfinished and totally forgot about it. I re read my work and was absolutely mortified I posted it as the chapters were everywhere, so I removed it. My little cousin begged me to repost it so here I am now keeping my promise  but I have done some minor (and in some chapters’ cases ‘major’) changes and edits. I have no idea if I will ever finish this story as this is mostly done in my spare time which I have very little now so pls be understanding as well if my writing, punctuation and grammar isn’t perfect.  
> Also there is no money made from this, it is written in good fun borrowing brilliant characters off JK Rowling’s books.

Huddled in the corner of the cell, hands tucked under their armpits, head buried in their knees the prisoner tries to contain as much body heat as possible. The cell had no warmth and the thin threadbare prison uniform that was given provided no insulation. His hair hung limply pass his shoulders reaching his hips, greasy and brittle. His pale skin was decorated black, blue and green, where the bruises were forming and healing. Curtesy of the prison guards. Skin pulled tight around his emancipated frame. He had always been a thin man, but never to such an extent that he could count each individual rib and hear his joints creak when he made small movements.

They do not call him by his name anymore, only vile insults. But he was prominently known as 'Traitor'. He had stopped hoping of ever leaving his prison. His Occlumency shields held the Dementors at bay, keeping him sane. He had provided his memories to Potter that night in the Shrieking Shack a year ago, memories that showed the intentions behind his actions but that had not been enough. As soon as the war had ended Aurors had bound him up and taken him to Azkaban awaiting trial. Potter hated him too much to absolve him from the crimes he committed in Voldemort's name, despite him explaining why he had to do it. He was a spy, and the only way to remain within Voldemort's inner circle was to play his part well. It was the only way to gather information that had enabled the Order to succeed in winning the war. The reason Potter and his friends were able to locate the Horcruxes and destroying Voldemort's soul pieces. Even with these evidence only a few believed his innocence whilst the majority had fervently cried out for his incarceration. No one wanted Dumbledore's murderer to walk free.

He begged for them to listen that not all was as it had seemed but could not utter those words, 'Dumbledore is still alive'. For that information was under a Fidelius, with the Headmaster acting as Secret Keeper. It was required so that the Dark Lord would never find out that the headmaster was kept in an enchanted healing sleep in a hidden location. He would awaken once the curse in his hand had fully deteriorated.

He regrets taking the antivenom that saved his life that night. It would have been better if he had just died, he would not be suffering like this. The beatings and whips had hurt him, but the worse had been looking straight into the eyes of his closest friends and colleagues as they hurled their insults and curses. Minerva, Filius and even Pomona, looking at him with such disdain and anger he felt his heart and soul crumble. No one believed him and no one cared. It hurt to know that all his sacrifices were not enough. Dumbledore's plan had worked too well, he had played his part too well. He would die here, a criminal in the eyes of the Wizarding World.

He holds no more hope of ever leaving Azkaban. He would spend the rest of his life here. He had been given a sentence worse than his fellow Death eaters, who had been executed via the Veil. He would be taken out his cell once a week by his guards for his punishment. Beaten till his bones broke and whipped till his skin bled he would be thrown back in his cell, until next week. This would go on till his last breath. Severus Snape could only pray that his heart gave out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Potion master Cayden Smith, a former Hufflepuff and Hogwarts graduate of 1985 was one of the four chosen to breakout their former professor from his prison cell. His three other compatriots were all stood tense outside the gate of Azkaban, ready to rescue the man they held in high regards. They had planned to sneak into the prison grounds at the exact moment the guards changed shifts. It was easy in the end to choose who would take out their mission, the four chosen were all Animagi, their animal forms were not large and was subtle enough to sneak passed the guards. It would seem the Ministry truly never learned from their mistake; they were not any wards in place against Animagi magic. It was widely known now that Sirius Black had escaped the island using his own Animagi form after all, a large black dog, resembling a Grim.

Cayden whose form was of a marble gecko, would provide any potions required to help heal any of the prisoner’s major injuries. Luna Lovegood, one of his companions was training to be a healer and would be assisting him to also heal the prisoner so that they were stable enough to transport off the island. Luna’s form was a white jumping mouse, both would be able to pass through the prison bars and to their Professor.

The other two individuals accompanying them were the Jones brothers, both Alexander and Anderson were in their final year of Auror training, before becoming qualified. If they were found the brothers would be kicked out and all four of them would be sitting in a cell alongside their Professor. Yet they couldn’t feel an ounce of guilt for committing this crime. They knew they would not be here without the former Head of Slytherin’s help. Their job was to keep lookout and stun any guards who got too close, whilst Cayden and Luna healed their former Professor.

As soon as the gate opened for the guards to change shift, the four figures slinked silently passed them, keeping close to the walls and within the shadows. They were told that Professor Snape was kept in the highest cell, easier access for the dementors. They moved quickly, only stopping if there were guards moving by. When they reached the cell, both lizard and mouse crossed the bars and transformed.

Luna had almost cried out seeing the damage wrought on the Professor’s body. So many cuts crisscrossed his back and legs. The blood had dried and crusted over, leaving the prison garments sticking to his skin. He had two black eyes and they could see one of arms laid on an impossible angle, broken at his elbow. Blood had dried across his mouth; his jaw was swollen, and his nose broken. Cayden quickly pulled out potions from his shrunken pouch bringing out all he thought would be useful. He was absolutely horrified at the condition the guards had left the body. They could see that the broken man was still breathing, the thin frail chest moving up and down at an irregular pace and his breath wheezing out his mouth.

Seeing Cayden moving frantically she began casting diagnostic spells. They did not have the luxury to take their time, guards were patrolling, and they could not be caught. This was their one chance of saving the man. One more beating session with those guards would end Professor Snape’s life.

The first thing they did was to spell the magic suppressor cuffs off him, hoping his magic would be able to assist in trying to heal his injuries. “His ribs are broken and causing difficulty breathing, I need to heal that first before healing his nose so that he can breathe in more easily” Luna began casting the spells to heal the ribcage, before resetting the Professor’s nose, careful to realigning the bones properly, then healing it. “Master Smith, I need you to give him a blood replenisher, his has lost too much blood. Then we will need a wound-cleaning potion, we need to prevent an infection setting in.”

Both the witch and wizard moved in sync, not stopping once, healing what they could. The Aurors outside watched in consternation. They could feel their angers reaching a boiling point. Both brothers vowing, if they ever found out the guards who did this, they would make them pay, they would exact the same injuries and would not stop till they were satisfied.

After five minutes, Cayden called for a stop. “That’s all we can do now Luna; I need to get more potions back at the manor to treat him.” He wiped the sweat off his brow. Still looking down at the man laying before him in sadness. “Do you think he is stable enough for the Portkey?”

“He should be, but the transport will jar the bones, they haven’t healed properly yet and his lungs could be punctured.” Sighing in frustration, Luna couldn’t keep the worry from her voice. The Professor’s body had not showed any sign of reaction as they were healing him. Not a single twitch and she was worried if the professor had suffered too much nerve damage.

“If both of you feel that you have healed him enough, then we need to go now.” Anderson called into the cell. “The guards will be here any minute.”

Sending a quick look to Cayden, Luna nodded her head to the Auror. “All right let’s take him back”. She took out the portkey from her waist, the belt that would take all five of them out of Azkaban. There were others waiting for them back at Longbottom manor. With Cayden cradling their Professor to his chest all four of them gripped the belt and intoned the key word, “Haven”. They were whisked away from with their precious cargo.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a grueling 6 hours, and Luna could swear her wand arm was going to fall off. Her body and magic were exhausted. To her right she could see Master Smith had fallen in a heap sprawled across the sofa chair beside the bed unconscious and snoring away and Luna honestly wanted to join him. Three other figures were sat in exhaustion, hair clinging to their foreheads. As soon as they had portkeyed into the guest bedroom at Longbottom Manor, the Professor’s body had collapsed. The bones had indeed been jarred as Luna had feared and due to his other numerous injuries, his lungs had been flooded with blood. As soon as Luna’s alarms went off, Madam Pomfrey who had been waiting for their arrival quickly began to shout out instructions. They had rushed around the room passing potions and equipment, fighting to save their Professor’s life. Despite not all of them being healers, all those in the room were competent enough to cast the healing spells necessary, and to push and support his organs using their magic. Between that and the countless potions being spelled into their patient’s body they were able to stabilize him and get him to breathe on his own again.

Poppy could feel tears prickling in her eyes. Never had she been so afraid, she had seen patients die before as it was impossible to save everyone especially during and after the war. But the absolute fear that gripped her heart when Severus’ body had collapsed sat too heavily on her heart. Her eyes looked upon the bed on which Severus laid. They had spelled the tattered pieces of fabric away off his body and dressed him in emerald silk pajamas. His hair had been shaved off as it was too matted and damaged, and his skin was so pale almost ashen against the black pillows his head rested upon.

“Is he going to be alright Madam Pomfrey?”

“He should be stable for now. We will need to keep him under constant watch and monitor his vitals but it should be enough for today.” Rubbing her face and taking a deep breath she looked straight at her exhausted apprentice’s face and could still see her worried frown. “It will be alright Ms Lovegood, Severus is one of the most stubborn man I know, and definitely the strongest.” She added fondly. “You should go get cleaned up and have a good sleep. I will need you to be alert when I return back to Hogwarts and watch over him for me.”

Luna smiled and stood on shaky legs, “alright Madam Pomfrey, you will let Neville know?”

“I’ll inform him of your group’s success. Although I’m sure his wards would have let him know already.” She smiled but it was strained with exhaustion. Moving around the room to sort out her supplies she looked over at the remaining 2 men still awake. “You both should do the same as Luna, you will probably be called in soon and you should get enough sleep before then.” The Aurors in training both nodded their heads tiredly and shuffled out of the room towards the guest bedrooms they were provided.


	4. Chapter 4

Twelve hours after Severus Snape had been rescued from Azkaban, the prison guards had finally realised that one of their prisoners were missing. They quickly alerted the Ministry and Aurors arrived in a dozen straight to Azkaban combing for any signs of his escape. They could pick up that magic had indeed been used in the cell, most likely a portkey, but it was too faded to identify whose magical signature it was. They knew it could not be Snape that conducted magic. The guards had given him his weekly punishment and had assured the Aurors that he had been unconscious when they left him. Someone had broken out the prisoner, and they needed to figure out who would release the traitor. Upon finding no leads they informed the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He had been made interim Minister after the war and many could see the man staying within that position for many years to come. He was a fair Minister who would not be swayed by bribes and threats. When informed that Severus Snape had escaped Azkaban prison, he couldn’t hide the stunned disbelief from his face. After being told of Snape’s condition from the guards who had seen him last, he also agreed that this was work of someone else. But for the life of him he could not think of who would do such a thing and why.

He sent out missives to the Auror Department, choosing to call upon those who had been within the Order. He had also floo called the Headmistress of Hogwarts to floo straight to his office stating that he required the former Order members to gather. After ten minutes all of them were seated before him. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had been the first to arrive, both were new recruits within the Auror department, they were given their position despite not completing their NEWTS on the account that they had enough field experience fighting against dark wizards. John Dawlish and Nymphadora Tonks were overlooking their training. Amelia Bones and Gawain Robards , Head of Magical Law Department and Head of the Auror Office respectively also sat within the office despite not being Order members, both would have to be informed as the matter involved a prisoner breakout from Azkaban.

The last arrivals had been Minerva McGonagall the current Headmistress of Hogwarts, but she was not alone, Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin flooed in right after her. After the war Lupin had been given his old position as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. It was a near thing that he would not have survived the war especially after being shot with Dolohov’s own curse, but luckily enough someone saw the spell’s unique purple flame and he was able to be treated with a potion of Snape’s invention. He did not live within the castle as he and Tonks had bought a house in Hogsmeade. Seeing his wife, he was always reminded how he had nearly lost her in the battle when she had duelled her aunt Bellatrix and was nearly hit with the killing curse. However a stray curse from the battle had hit the manic witch on her side, slicing her shoulder throwing her aim slightly off and he couldn’t have been more grateful to whoever had shot the spell.

Remus would walk or floo to Hogwarts each day and returned home to his wife and child, Teddy. During the day Teddy was sent off to his grandparents to be looked after whilst his parents were away at work. Granger decided to return to Hogwarts to complete her NEWTS. She had not been the only student to do so, Neville Longbottom had returned to apprentice with Professor Spout to no one’s surprise and Luna Lovegood returned to apprentice with Madam Pomfrey, to the majority’s surprise. Luna’s only response was that she had seen to many being maimed and others killed, so would like to learn how to heal them instead, no one could argue with her statement.

Many other students returned, most were from Gryffindor with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs around equal numbers. The most shocking to return had been the Slytherin students, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass. The Slytherins did not interact with others except those of their own house. Not that they had a choice, they were pretty much vilified in the eyes of the school and became ostracised. Malfoy and his mother had been given pardon as they were both unwilling to aid the Deatheaters and Draco had been forced to take the mark. Lucius Malfoy had been given a five-year sentence in Azkaban for his crimes, he had avoided the Veil only because he had not participated in the final Battle at Hogwarts and had stated that all his actions in the war had been to keep his family from the Dark Lord’s wrath. That he had acted in the only way he could to defend his family.

As it was the second day of the Summer holidays, both professors and newly graduated student were able to attend the meeting with no fuss. Seeing that everyone he had called in was here, Kingsley decided to tell them all upfront.  
“Snape has escaped Azkaban.” The result was instantaneous Potter and Weasley both stood up and cried in outrage, the others weren’t that much better, raising their voices and asking how such a thing was possible. The only person who had remained calm was Amelia, she simply sat and looked on in contemplation. “Quiet! If you could all sit down, I will be able to tell you what we have been able to gather so far”.

“How would he have escaped? He was cuffed, the runes engraved within them would suppress his magic. He would not have been able to escape without it.” The question had come from Granger. Her brows were furrowed, and she had a look of confusion on her face, the emotion identical to those sitting around her. They were some with other expressions namely disgust and anger.

“When the Aurors searched the island, they had found traces of a portkey magic. Snape wouldn’t have anything on him, so we have reason to believe that someone else would have assisted his escape.”

“But who would help the traitor? Surely there isn’t anyone out there that would want the traitor out?” Potter practically growled out.

With a sigh the Minister rubbed his forehead and drawled out, “with the evidence that has been collected it would seem that there is someone who wanted him out, but we need to figure out who and if they are a threat.”

“Do you think it was a Deatheater who wasn’t brought in, but I cannot see any reason why they would rescue him, it is widely known that Snape had betrayed both side of the war biding his time.” At this Tonks took a pause.

“Maybe they wanted to kidnap him and torture him for betraying Voldemort, you know like serving Deatheater justice to the great git.”

“You could be right Ronald, but if that is true it means there are two Deatheaters now on the loose or perhaps a lot more.” With that everyone was silent. If there really was a group of Deatheaters working together then they could cause real harm to many others.

“Perhaps they are a few who believe that he was wrongly imprisoned and felt the need to rescue a war hero,” everyone turned to stare at Amelia, her face was the picture of calm and yet her eyes were steel. Suddenly they all remembered that Amelia had been one of Snape’s staunch supporters, voting that his crimes should be pardoned and instead he be rewarded for his ‘efforts’ during the war. “Perhaps instead of people who wish to cause harm to Master Snape, they wish to simply ensure he is treated well.”

“Don’t go on saying that Snape is an innocent Amelia. Once a Deatheater, Always a Deatheater!” Robards shouted “He is a slimy snake, who was too cowardly to pick a side. He would have been grovelling at Voldemort’s feet the moment that despot won the war!”

“That is your opinion Auror Robards, but from what I have seen from those pensives he had given to Mr Potter there is no doubt in my mind that Severus Snape had to sacrifice more than most and without his information or assistance we would never have won the war.” She did not need to repeat or mention the fact that had it not been for the Potion Master she would more than likely be dead, leaving her niece Susan alone. None of them would listen, they were too stubborn in their opinions.

“Why can’t you simply see the bastard for what he really is! Snape was a Traitor!”

“ENOUGH! We are getting nowhere arguing amongst ourselves,” with that Robards returned to his seat not before giving Amelia another glare and turned to face the now irate Minister. “Whether we believe he is innocent (here Potter and Weasley snorted) or not, it does not change the fact that the man is missing from Azkaban prison and all evidence shows that he had outside help. Now if we could conduct ourselves in a professional manner, we might be able to think of names of people who might want Snape out.” With that said the meeting continued, every member of the Order trying to trace back any allies of Snape which may have survived the war. Amelia simply kept silent.

Out at the cafeteria, two of the prison guards sat discussing the missing prisoner, completely oblivious to the little black beetle who sat on the potted plant beside their table. It’s wings fluttering with excitement.

Deep within the Forbidden Forest, there sat a hidden cottage that went unseen by all the forest’s inhabitants. The cottage was of a modest size and was built and maintained by Hogwarts’ previous Grounds Keeper. Rubeus Hagrid was also unaware of its existence, despite working at Hogwarts for many years, for it sat right at the heart of the Forest where many of the more dangerous creatures dwelled. Within the cottage there were three house elves who worked to maintain the upkeep and to also ensure that the cottage’s single resident sleeping within the master bedroom was kept comfortable. It had been almost two years since Professor Snape had transported the frail Headmaster’s form into the cottage. He had done so on the night Albus Dumbledore’s funeral had taken place on Hogwarts ground. He was able to awaken Dumbledore with the counter curse to the variation of bewitched sleep he had cast upon him. A spell that rendered the individual into a deep sleep and did not have need to breathe whilst under its effects.

When Dumbledore had first informed Severus of his plan, the Potions Professor had outright refused. He could not kill the one man he looked up to as a father. Even after Dumbledore’s pleadings Severus had refused, asking the older man to “please don’t ask this of me, I can’t”. One look at those obsidian teary eyes and Albus had acquiesced but had also said that by not doing so will change nothing he would still die of the curse from the ring. Severus had stared straight at his mentor and stated he would not rest until he had found a way to save the Headmaster’s life and left the office without another word. For the next eight months, Severus slaved away over ancient tomes and texts, experimenting and brewing potions and translating spells in any spare time. He spent very little time eating and sleeping and all the while Albus’ body was becoming weaker. After eight months of study Severus believe he had found the ritual that could save the Headmaster’s life. It was a mixture of potions, runes and spells that would essentially render the person’s body unconscious whilst the magic worked to cleanse the curse that corrupted the person’s body and magical core. During that time the person did not require anything to eat or drink and amazingly enough did not age, their body remained simply suspended in time. For the next month Severus worked to brew the required potion and perfected his casting. He needed to ensure that the spells cast were perfect, and the runes carved were clear. Albus had known very little of Severus’ plans to fool the other Deatheaters and Voldemort when he had to supposedly to ‘kill him,’ but he knew that he trusted no one more than his son.

The night which the Deatheaters stormed Hogwarts, Severus had everything prepared but it did not stop his heart hammering away in his chest. He needed to calm down, if he didn’t get control of himself no doubt that wolf, Greyback would sense his nervousness. Not to say Bellatrix was that much better, the woman absolutely despised him and did not trust him, on that subject both her and her most hated cousin the departed Sirius Black could agree on. When it had been time for him to cast the curse, he had to put up his strongest Occlumency shields to keep his composure and pointed his wand to the Headmaster’s chest.

“Severus please” and with that he had cast the spell. There is a muggle saying that ‘people only see what they want to see’ and at that point in time both the Deatheaters and Potter who was hidden beneath his cloak had ‘seen’ Severus Snape cast the killing curse. For they had ‘heard’ him pronounce the words and they saw the flash of green flying straight through the Headmaster’s chest. If only they had truly observed and truly listen, they would not hear the true pronunciation of the killing curse, nor the green light of the spell be the exact same. For there was a flash of blue in the centre and the Headmaster’s eyes had not truly clouded over in death. But there was no time to analyse the situation for as soon as the Headmaster’s body leaned out the Astronomy tower the Deatheaters had shouted in victory and not soon after Potter had come charging trying to exact revenge.

After being chased out of Hogwarts and congratulated by Voldemort, Severus had made his way back to the castle to retrieve his mentor. Once Dumbledore had awakened and left his tomb did Severus create a simulacrum and resealed the tomb, both men then portkeyed to the cottage. As soon as Albus had laid on the bed did Severus began the ritual, casting and drawing runes upon the Headmaster’s chest and wrists. He pulled out the potions and ensured that Albus consumed them when he indicated and after ten minutes the magic took effect and Albus had once again slipped into Morpheus arms. The magic surrounded the bed almost like a golden protective bubble that went as far as the runes each carved to the legs of the bed. Within the bubble Albus would remain in rejuvenating sleep unless disturbed or his body had been cleansed. He left strict instructions to the house elves to care and protect the Headmaster. That would be the last time that would see the Headmaster before war had raged through Hogwarts.

Now after almost two years the golden bubble surrounding the Headmaster faded away and he began to stir. The elves quickly took notice and began coaxing the older wizard into consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna was moving around the Professor checking and cleaning his wounds making sure that they were healing nicely. Fortunately, it seemed none of the welts and cuts had become infected. After reapplying the salve across his back, she rebandaged his body and then rebuttoned his shirt.

Madam Pomfrey had returned to Hogwarts last night so that her absence was not noticed and to also inform Neville on all that had happened. Both Alexander and Anderson had been called in last night as they had predicted, they would be acting as their ears within the Auror Department. So far all they knew was that neither the Ministry or Order members had any clue who could be responsible for Professor Snape’s escape and that they were leaning more towards Deatheaters involvement.

In a way Luna was glad that the Ministry and Order were so far off the mark, but she was also saddened. The friends that she had trusted to fight with side by side against the Dark were now the ones that they had to hide from. If any Order members were to get a hint of their involvement, she was sure that they would not be heard or forgiven. Luna could understand Harry’s resentment towards the Professor but to throw him into Azkaban with the sentence of weekly beatings was too reminiscent of the Carrows treatment of them whilst Hogwarts was under Voldermort’s reign. The way they used to beat, curse, and torture any students who were brave enough to stand against them. Locked in the rooms alone with the Carrows as they laughed at her screams and cries… she shook her head; she shouldn’t think about that. She could not believe that the people that she had looked up to, the very teachers that laid their life to protect them would have allowed such a sentence to be passed, especially the Head teachers. It was devastating to see the way Professor Snape’s face had broken when he saw the angry and disgusted faces of his friends, she had watched as a piece of him die as he was dragged away. No true Deatheater would have mourned so greatly over broken trust and friendship. Neville had been there by her side and he too witnessed as a strong man crumbled under the hurtful words of his once trusted friends.

She looked down at the Professor’s face. He was only 39 going to 40 and yet had suffered far more than he should. She didn’t understand where his strength came from. To continuously fight and suffer for a side who ultimately would never trust and appreciate his efforts. She could admit herself that she did not have that strength. She was pulled out of her musings when Master Smith walked into the room.

“Oh, goodmorning Master Smith. I hope that you are well rested?”

“Goodmorning Ms Lovegood and please it’s Cayden. I think with our experience and circumstance the formality is not required,” here she was awarded a cheeky grin, “and yes, I have rested as well as one can on a sofa. Doesn’t really promote good back posture but I’ll survive.” His cheeky grin stretching to a beaming smile.

“Very good to hear that Cayden,” she giggled a hand over her mouth, “and please it is Luna.”

“Luna it is then,” after a small bow he straightened, and his face immediately sobered. “How is Master Snape coming along? Are his injuries healing nicely? Any of his bones required to be reset? Do you require specific potions to be made?” All these questions were shot off quickly as Cayden moved around the bed to observe his former Professor.

“All is as well as can be. However Madam Pomfrey and I have notice his body’s lack of reaction to our attentions yesterday but that could have been because his body is so weak.”

“Is it something we need to seriously look into?”

“Well Madam Pomfrey is more familiar with Professor Snape as she has treated him for a long time, especially during the war and she is worried because despite whatever injuries he has returned with from Voldemort’s meeting he has never remained unconscious throughout treatments.” Here she frowns a little, “she fears that he may have nerve damage or worse brain damage from the weekly abuse he has suffered from. After 12months of it, I am genuinely surprised he has survived at all. The guards weren’t exactly lax to their attentions to his head.”

Master Smith was practically fuming as he remembered the condition they had found the Professor in. He truly feared the extent of his injuries now especially for a man of Master Snape’s calibre to suffer both brain and nerve damage. He was one of the brightest men alive, Cayden didn’t want to believe anything could hinder that intelligence. “I suppose we can only wait for him to awaken before we can tell?”

“Yes that is the only way, but we shall remain hopeful. Will you be returning to your apothecary now?”

“Definitely, I doubt anyone will even suspect me with Master Snape’s escape but I do need to return to the shop to complete some orders. Simply contact me should you need to restock on anything. Gooday Luna and gooday to you Master Snape, I pray you have a swift recovery” With a small bow in both Luna’s and the Professor’s direction Cayden turned and swept out of the room. A few seconds later she could hear the sound of the floo.

Looking down at her charge, “we will all be praying for you Professor.”

Meanwhile Rita Skeeter was practically vibrating in her seat, her quill scratching the parchment at a furious pace writing out the story from all the information she had gathered from those guards. It seems that Voldemort’s right-hand man had escaped Azkaban and was now reuniting with other Deatheaters still at large and the Ministry didn’t know who was responsible and was trying to keep it quiet. Oh the public’s outrage will be huge, they would be devouring her articles. Rita had the responsibility to let the public know of the danger of another Deatheater uprising, and if it got her to be top reporter once more well that was an added bonus.


	6. Chapter 6

He had been coaxed awake by 3 very excited house elves. They had cried tears of joys and were practically dancing around him as they served him food and made him take a wash. He had woken up feeling rested and frankly much younger than he had for a long time. The ritual had been a success, not only did it clear away that curse from the ring but also healed all his battle scars and his arthritis. He felt like he could tap dance his way up to Hogwarts. Severus had truly done it! But of course, he knew it would work, there was no one else more persistent than his protégé. And now he was all healed because of it.

After getting dressed and filling his stomach and sinking into the armchair by the fire he immediately asked the elves on the progress of the war and how close were their efforts to succeeding. Nipsy the elf in charge was vibrating in her place as she worked to address his questions. The other two elves were moving around the cottage packing it all up.   
“Oh Headmaster Dumbledore sir, the war is being over for a year now! Harry Potter was able to destroy the bad Voldy Snake Man sir he did.” Dumbledore couldn’t have been more relieved to hear of that outcome but he had to find out more, of course in his excitement he missed how the little elf did not use a title for Harry’s name.

“It has been a year? Tom is truly gone? How is everyone? How is Hogwarts?” He was practically crouching over the little elf desperate to find out of his friends and children. “Oh please Nipsy you have to tell me.”

Nipsy was pulling at her ear and glancing to him and the floor, not being able to keep eye contact. The other two elves slowed in their activity upon hearing the question.  
“Hogwarts still stands Headmaster sir and Professor McGonagall is taking over as Headmistress. Some students not being making it after the war Master Dumbledore, bad Voldy Snake Man bring all the Deatheaters to Hogwarts for the last battle.” Here she sniffled. “A lot of elves also not be making it, we trying to protects Ms Hogwarts and the students.” Hearing the loss of some students and elves broke his heart but finding out that Minerva had taken his place was a small comfort to his heartache. “But bad Voldy snake is really be gone now Headmaster Dumbledore sir, we elves be feeling his magic weaken after Sir Neville Longbottom sir cut off Nagini’s head. And then after Harry Potter beat bad Voldy snake his magic truly be gone.” The other 2 elves bobbed their heads quickly, ears flapping. Hearing of Neville’s feat filled him with pride, that boy was a true Gryffindor and as fearless as his parents were.

“How about young Harry? Do you know where he rests now?” He almost didn’t want to know but guilt would be what he deserved after he couldn’t find a way to save the young boy. He had tried tirelessly to find a way to extract and destroy the Horcrux without damaging the vessel to no success. The only thing he could do now would be to pay respect to the young boy he believed to have been martyred in battle.

The elf looked perplexed by the question but then clarity seem to reach her, “Oh Harry Potter is not dead Headmaster Dumbledore sir. Harry Potter is now training as an Auror with his friend Ronald Weasley.” He couldn’t have been more floored and relieved. Harry was alive and so was the youngest Weasley boy, Ron. He didn’t understand how that was possible for Tom to be gone if Harry had housed his Horcrux, but he trusted Nipsy words when she said that Tom was truly gone. Elves were able to sense magic on a level witches and wizards could never comprehend, it was how they could be called to their Masters’ side from different locations even separate countries and pass through protective wards. And if Nipsy said that Tom was truly gone then it must have been true. It seems that Lady Magic had truly blessed Harry and given him a chance to live a full life. Severus must have been relieved to hear that his childhood friend’s son had survived. And thinking of Severus.

“Nipsy, what of Severus? Where is he? Will he be coming to the cottage soon?” He couldn’t wait to see Severus again, he wanted to smother that boy with praises and hugs. Oh that boy had done it, had followed his instructions to the letter and now the world was rid of Tom’s dark influence. Even in his excitement he could not miss the way Nipsy ears seem to droop till they almost touched the floor. Her eyes glistened with tears before finally spilling over her cheeks and sobbing terribly.

Shocked by her reaction the Headmaster couldn’t do anything but try to console her. “Shh shh Nipsy, what is the matter? Come on deep breaths that’s it. That’s it. What’s wrong Nipsy?”

“Oh Headmaster Dumbledore sir it is so terrible! No one be believing Potion Master Snape sir when he saying he was working for Headmaster Dumbledore. They be shouting mean things to him saying he was a traitor and calling him a murderer and be dragging him away to Azkaban!” After her hysterical shout Dumbledore jumped to his feet and crouched in front of Nipsy, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders.

“Nipsy shh. Take deep breaths and tell me everything. This shouldn’t be happening Nipsy, I left memories in my penseive proving Severus’ loyalties. Did they not see it Nipsy? Did you not give my letters to Minerva and the Order Nipsy, the ones I told you to give after the war?” His voice was hard yet his body shaking from panic. This couldn’t be, he had made sure to leave letters to Minerva and the Order stating that he had ordered Severus to do as he had. He had left his own memories showing their conversation that night ordering Severus to euthanise him. They should have seen that conversation. Nipsy continued to cry and told him how they didn’t believe that the letters or memories were real. They believed Severus had forged them to save himself. Dumbledore shook his head unbelieving what he was hearing. Those were goblin parchment signed with his blood. They could not be forged, every witch and wizard knew this. Why didn’t they believe it, did they want Severus to be guilty? He was getting really angry now, his magic was spurning around him causing the walls and windows to shake. He needed to calm down and think straight but how could he??? They had put his innocent son in Azkaban!

Aberforth. He had told Aberforth everything, his younger brother had knew of the plan. Albus had trusted his brother with it as he knew that the barmen was fond of Severus just as he.  
“What of Aberforth Nipsy? Did he not speak for Severus, did he not fight for my son, his nephew?”

Here Nipsy wailed louder, “Master Aberforth sir not be surviving the war. He be crushed under the rocks to save Mister Fred Weasley.” Oh god, his brother was gone. He had lost his last blood family. And now Severus was in Azkaban. Had been suffering for a year. Oh god he needed to prove his son’s innocence now. He needed to speak to Minerva, he needed to speak with the Minister. After finding out who the new Minister was he grew even more angry. Kingsley would have been one of the recipients of his letters. He straightened his robes and marched straight out of the cottage. He was going to get Severus out of that hellhole and may Lady Magic help anyone who tried to stop him.


	7. Chapter 7

Neville Longbottom returned to Hogwarts despite the horrors of his 7th year. He didn’t return as a student but as an apprentice to Professor Sprout (“it’s Pomona dear, you’re practically a fellow staff at hand now.”), as it was not required of students to return for an 8th year as they were given a general passing grade. The Hufflepuff Head of House was happy with his choice and was already hinting that she was deciding of retiring in a couple years. He could see the physical toll the war had on her. She used to be such a short plump woman with vibrant energy that would teach her craft enthusiastically to the children. Resembling Hagrid when he speaks of one of his darling critters. The stress of the war had caused her to lose significant weight and her posture has drooped. Her smiles still generously given but more strain and more frown lines decorated her face. It really saddened him to see her like this. She was his most favourite Professor, and her greenhouses were his safe haven. But he could not forget the way her face had morphed to a horrible sneer at Professor Snape’s trials. How she had been one of the people who called out for his incarceration. She had listened to the people around her instead of studying the evidence provided. Neville could never open up to her as he used to in his school days, their relationship was not strained per se just slightly less open and it was all due to the war and the ugliness it brought out in others.

Currently he worked to maintain the greenhouses lifting the physical burdens off of her weary shoulders and was also learning the curriculum and creating the study plans for the students of all years. As it was only the first week of the summer holidays Neville had pushed Pomona to use the break and visit her family, stating that he could take over the care of the plants so that she could get the rest needed. “Thank you Neville, it has been a while since I had time to spend with my grandchildren these days, you be sure to give me a call if you ever need help with the dearies. Oh and don’t forget to give these scraps to Hagrid. He likes to bury it as fertiliser for his pumpkins” And with that she departed.

It was as he walking away from Hagrid’s hut did he hear the thunder of Apparition at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He quickly turned with his wand out and almost fainted when he saw the figure.

“Headmaster?” He shook his head, that wasn’t possible, Professor Snape had euthanised him, Neville himself had been to Dumbledore’s funeral. Whoever this was was playing a truly sick joke.

Albus Dumbledore couldn’t remember ever being this enraged. As soon as he had stepped out of the cottage doors he had apparated to the very edge of the forest onto school grounds. His magic was erratic due to his emotional state causing his apparition to be far from subtle. He could see a young man aiming his wand at him, judging by how fast the wand was drawn it was out of pure reflex.

“Who are you!? What are you doing here in that costume?” The voice of angry and unafraid and as the figure drew closer he could see that it was Neville Longbottom. The boy had grown into a young man resembling much of his father with his posture. “I said who are you!? Drop your wand before you’re hexed.”

“Mr Longbottom, it is me, Albus Dumbledore former Headmaster of Hogwarts.” Dumbledore spoke softly and slowly removed his wand from his sleeve. “My wand Mr Longbottom as requested. I wish to meet with Headmistress McGonagall immediately.” Neville snatched the wand out of his grip not once lowering his own.

“I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing at but coming here to this school as a deceased man wasn’t a very smart thing to do.

“Please Neville, I am here on urgent business. I know how it must seem but I was never killed that night. It was simply a trick Severus designed to make it so my death was in his hands. I can explain and prove everything but you must bring me to Minerva so that I can speak to her as well.” He was very aware of the wand sticking at his throat. He was practically stabbed when he mentioned Severus’ name. He couldn’t lose control now, he needed to keep calm so that he could get to Minerva without harming the young man. He had every right to be suspicious and defensive. But if he continued to delay him Albus will stupefy him. “Please Neville.”

It was the eyes that got Neville. They seem truly genuine, a large part of him wanted to hex and curse this impostor in front of him for making a mockery of him but another small part of him hoped it was real. If this was really the Headmaster and what he said was true it would clear Professor Snape of all charges immediately. “Answer my questions and I’ll decide.” The older wizard nodded his head indicating he ask. “What did the D.A use to communicate during Umbridge’s time here? And where did we meet?” Umbridge never did find out how they communicated with eachother, only that they gathered together supposedly to overthrow the Ministry. The coins had continued to be used during the war. “Well?”

Dumbledore’s lips twitched, “You used fake galleons spelled with the Protean charm. A small communication device devised by your classmate Hermione Granger in the creation of your Defence club. You used the Room of Requirement, or as the elves called the ‘Come and Go Room’ to gather together and practice defensive spells.” Neville seem to approve of his answers and gestured for Dumbledore to walk ahead of him. Neville intoned the patronus spell and an agile mountain lion emerged from his wand.

“Go to Headmistress McGonagall and tell her that I require an urgent meeting with her in her office. I am on my way now with a visitor.” With that the creature bowed to his master and ran off.

Not once during the walk did Neville drop his guard, nor did they happen upon any other person on the way to the tower. Dumbledore surveyed the castle. There were some chipped stones especially around the pillars in the lower levels but overall it seemed that whatever major damages had been wrought onto the castle had been repaired. The gargoyle that sat guard at the foot of the entrance was made more menacing due to the crack that crossed diagonally across from its’ left eye to its’ right jaw. It reminded him so much of his dear friend Alastor Moody. “Eternal Vigilance.” Albus’ lips twitched, it seems he wasn’t the only one who saw the resemblance. As the stairs revolved them upwards, Albus tried to seal his anger behind his shields. It would not help Severus if a supposedly deceased man cursing people madly demanding his release.

The first thing he noticed upon entering his former office was his own snoring portrait hanging amongst the other former Headmasters and Headmistresses. Portrait animation took some nifty spellwork and he did quite enjoy watching Severus spell his portrait awake. Of course this portrait didn’t speak as only a little bit of his magical essence was poured into the canvas so that the figure inside became animated and moved as he did. Minerva was stood behind her desk evidently waiting for their arrival but his presence seemed to have shocked her silent. Her face paled before flushing red and she was brandishing her wand at him.

“Neville what exactly is going on.” She spoke softly but her eyes burned with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Moody’s catch phrase is ‘Constant Vigilance!’ I mean who doesn’t. But I would imagine that McGonagall wouldn’t use the exact phrasing as she was a woman of logical thinking and wouldn’t want people to have easy access to her office just because they knew who the password was based off. But that is me. Here is another chapter for you Kitty, Happy Birthday!  
> Writing these up as the ideas keep whirling.


End file.
